Immortal Fairytale
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The clock was turning, their souls were burning. The hands of fate had bound these people together. Makoto and Mizu, two people of two different lives find eachother in a world totally new to them, as they find themselves in Feudal Japan with Makoto's cousin Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Fairytale

 **Author Notes: Hey...this is Mako and it looks like we're restarting you from scratch. Somehow we lost the doc manager and published story version. SO this is a complete 180. New characters and all that. We don't Own Inuyasha. We apologize for the inconvenience.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _The rain._

 **"Gasp! Huff huff. This sucks. Leave me ALONE!"**

 _The thunder and lightning._

 **"Come on baby! No need to be shy~ We want to have some fun!"**

 _A boy._

 **"Hey dumb asses, it doesn't look like she's game , but i could lend you a few secs if u want."**

 _And a girl._

 **"You moron! you have a death wish."**

Their fates were sealed the very day they met. Bound by destiny and luck their story began. One with a lifetime of memories. The past makes way to the present, which in turn changes the future. It all began that cold rainy day.

 _2 months ago..._

Walking minding her own business. Makoto was coming home from an errand from her mother. It was a simple task. One that wouldn't take too long. **"Hey cutie~"** Or so it should've been. Her content face frowned at the rough looking thugs.

It was starting to get dark due to the clouds and people were making way into the shops and houses to take cover. She was alone. **"What's the matter sweetheart? Why don't we go and show you a good time."** A step, two steps backward. Her eyes following their movements. **"I'll pass thanks."**

The men chuckle, advancing their way. **"You don't gotta Choice Makoto Seishin!"** The one now known as Makoto was startled. Not many were familiar with her background. Much less some vulgar men looking for a good time. 'This can't be a coincidence.' In an instant she throws her grocery bag at the group. **"Shit!"**

Taking advantage of the confusion she sprints. **"Hey! Don't let her get away!"** They follow, doing their best to catch up, but she was fast. Reaching to her pocket she grips her cell phone. Dialing her father. Only to arrive to voice mail. **"This is the chief of Police, I'm sorry but I am not available. Please leave a message."**

 _'God dang it dad! Now is the time where I need you. Where the heck can you be?!'_ She had no one to rely on, and she run of her possessions would be enough to take down that many guys. _'Tasers and pepper spray only get you so far.'_ They were getting closer and closer. She was running out of roads and allyways.

 **"Gasp! Huff huff. This sucks. Leave me ALONE!"** She was running out of energy fast. She was running out of time. And her cellphone died the moment she tried dialing 911. _'Argggg!'_ **"Come on baby!" No need to be shy~"** She could see them sneering in anticipation.

What they lacked in speed they made up in number. They weren't completely stupid. She ducked through an ally, hoping she could do a turn around. A dead end. **"Oh NO!"** Back against the wall again the dozen or so crooks slinking their way in and blocking her only exit. **"We want to have some fun!"**

Just when we thought it was the end. He arrived! **"** **Hey shit for brains** **."** A mysterious witness made his way, gaining the crooks attention. **"Yo man, why don't you mind your own business and get outta here. Before we break you too!"** He shows no fear, as if spiting them kept going step by step to the group.

 **"It doesn't look like she wants to play. How bout I teach you some manners instead."** One kid versus ten of them. All of them chuckled, not taking the situation seriously. **"Last chance kid. Get going b** **efore you get hurt!"**

The unknown bystander cracks his knuckles and neck, a grin growing large, almost feral. **"I'm game, just don't go whining when you slimeballs get hurt."**

Makoto shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want the guy to get hurt or killed because of her. **"You moron! You have a death wish or something?"** For the first time his eyes met with hers. Dark orbs, unclear, unpredictable. **"No but these guys might. Anyways...I'm bored."**

To those men...It became the biggest mistake of their lives.

 _To be continued...Just kidding~_

Slam, slam. **"Order! Order in the court."** The gavel swung hard and fierce. Major conflicts were being discussed in the courtroom. **"Now see here. Though the young man had attacked those men in the protection of Miss Seishin. It still is a crime for the fact that he put all of those men in the hospital."**

The prosecution lists off all the injuries received from the hospital files. Let's just say that the doctors and nurses had their work cut out for them. **" To name off the wounds inflicted on the 10 men that were brought in..."** The audience couldn't help but feel flabbergasted as the prosecution rattled off all the blows.

 **"Broken arms, legs, wrists, sprain feet, twisted ankles, blunt force trauma due to being bashed into the ground and wall, being stabbed in multiple places with a knife, judo flipped onto trashcans, concussions and to top it all off, bruises, black and blue over 95 percent of their bodies."**

Everyone stares at the 15 year old boy as he shrugs. **"My client** **Mizu** **Tsuisutodāku** **stated that They were warned to Leave. And they were trying to rape an innocent civilian. With all the weapons and the vast number of men the defendant** **Mizu** **Tsuisutodāku** **had absolutely every right to protect both himself and the girl."**

His defense attorney had glared at the prosecution. **"He could've killed the men with his advances in combat training. He could've done more damage if he so chose, but No! He left them alive. He risked his life to protect anothers'."** Everyone was captivated. Even the judge was marveling at this young man. He continues...

 **"I highly doubt many in this room here would've done as well against such scum. He bought enough time till the police arrived to apprehend the villains! Ladies and gents of the court, should he be convicted for charges such as assault and property damage for doing a civil service?"**

 **"It could've been anyone here that was attacked and chased, I think it's clear that my client should be acquitted of the charges your honor!"** The wheels of fate are turning. The rest is up to them.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Wow what a finish. So far so good ey Sen?**

 _Sen[ I'll say. And Damn Mako...you made a really good scene with those thugs. You've amazed and creeped me out, you got the thugs dialogue perfectly._

 **Mako: It helps that I watched movies with the thugs saying those type of lines before getting the crap beat outta them. Well that was fun. We still have a long way to go. Thnx for reading guys.**

 _Sen] Again we're SO SORRY for having to redo this story and making it different. We'd really appreciate favs/follows/ reviews guys._

 **Mako: Tchao for now :3**

 _Sen] You had to get the last word in didn't you._

 **Mako: Teehee ja ^_^ Oh and here are some of the words we researched for our oc's names!**

Sen] but not this time.

Makoto-Sincerity

Seishin-Spirit

Mizu-Water

Tsuisutodāku-twisted dark


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Fairytale

Chapter 2-Verdict

 **Author Notes: Hey guys thnx for your patience. We're gonna continue on! Now we just saw our unusual delinquent just about ready to get off scotch free. Let's turn in to see what's in store. We don't own Inuyasha**

3rd P.O.V

He was so smug, with the lawyer in his defense victory was assured. So Mizu was one for trouble, he always brought it wherever he goes. Just before his verdict was established. He simply made one iddy bitty little comment. **"I was also bored."** People froze at that statement.

The judge coughed. **"Well we'll be taking a 10 minute recess."** Makoto sighs as she stays in her seat. She was tired, the 17 year old didn't even know why she was here. Yeah she was the main reason for this trial, but its not like she had much to offer.

Two twin tails. ombra styled(red pink streaked tips, but mainly dark purple top dyed) hair. Curled so nicely to below her shoulders. She was forced to dress for the occasion. Her bright emerald green eyes saw her oh mighty _'savior'_ over by the judges seat. An eyebrow raised. But says nothing, does nothing.

She didn't really like the guy, even though he saved her. Just remembering the incident and his annoying personality makes her blood boil. Oh how she wanted to rip him a new one.

 _Flashback_

 _He had just pounded and demolished every scumbag that went against him. Not a single man standing. Makoto was surprised. 'He knows how to brawl.' She approached him. **"Thank you mist-"** She didn't finish her grateful words of thanks, because he ruined it. **"What are you doing out alone little girl."**_

 _A tic mark automatically stuck onto her head. For her age, being 4 ft 8 was short. And yes she had the baby face, but she was not one to be treated like a kid. **"Who do you think you are!?"** She was pissed. He grins patting her head. **"I think i just saved your life kid. Don't you have a mommy and daddy to run to?"**_

 _He was asking for a serious beat down. He knew based on her expression that she didn't like being looked down upon. Just as she was about to kick him where it hurts. The police arrived staring dumbfoundedly at the scene. Immediately taking ahold of Mizu and calling for backup._

 _Back to the present_

If she were given the option she would've asked that he be contained along with the crooks who went after her. He was a bigger danger then those vile savaged men. Even now she could tell he was up to no good. But alas her eyes aren't as good as they should.

 _'I really need to see the eye doc. These contacts aren't doing much for me.'_ The recess came quicker then she had hoped. She was enjoying her peace and quiet. But everyone made their way. All including Mizu once more took their seats.

The boy with a strong stature of arrogance and mischievous grinned. He was absolutely confident, not at all concerned about his verdict. Of which he decided to have...a bit of fun. **"Order...order!"** The judged swung down his gavel, though instead of the usual thud. He got squeaks. Not that he realized.

 **"Who is making that infernal racket, this is a court of law!"** People couldn't hold in their chuckles. As the bailiff approached the judge Whispering softly. **"Ahem sir, that's you."** Blushing he analyzes tool for order...to find it was a toy. He scowls looking until he met gazes with Mizu.

He sighs in irritation. **"And here I was hoping you had finally stopped being a delinquent...Mizu!"** The teen in question raises an eyebrow. **"It's nice to see you too judgy~ But aren't I innocent till proven guilty? You have no evidence that i committed such an act."** Soooo innocent.

His hands up in surrender. **"Check me, i don't have the gavel. Not to mention I saw the prosecution acting suspiciously over by the judge's area."** The previous trial temporarily forgotten.

The prosecution, blushing does his best to defend himself. **"I did no such thing! Check the security cameras! It'll prove my innocence."** The boy pales. **"Cameras?"**

He's been there a million times for brawls, theft, fraud ect ect. He never knew. Looking over the tape, it was clear who the true culprit was. Angry tick marks was sprouting all over the elderly man's head. He breaths, in, out... **"Mizu..."** The 5 foot 2 boy bits his cheek, waiting.

The judge though irritated beyond belief follows the side of law. **"Though these acts are unforgivable, they however have nothing to do with the current matter of affairs for this trial. So of which it will not be held against you."** Worry was replaced with an arrogant smirk.

 **"BUT! That just means you will be given another trial for the crimes done."** Mizu tsked. **"Shit..."** Raking through his ice blue hair. He was hoping to come out scotch free. With the new replacement Gavel given from the bailiff. Hard smacks on the wood echoes through the room

Clearing his throat. **"Therefore I hear by announce that Mizu** **Tsuisutodāku is NOT GUILTY!"**

 _the next day..._

Mizu was one of the first to arrive. Rubbing his heterochromia eyes(Golden lemon eye for the left, crimson red for the right) in irritation. 'It's too damn early for this crap.' He really didn't think he was gonna be caught. Plan was to be found innocent and get the prosecutor in major trouble.

It would've been an epic victory. But no...because Mizu was over confident, and because he didn't notice the camera. Today he didn't bother to dress and impress. Instead going for a vested hoodie, black cargo pants with red patches and chains. Lots and lots of chains.

Had he worn this outfit yesterday...they would have deemed him a bad ass punk that loved nothing more then to beat the daylights out of people. But with such a minor charge and the fact that the suit he wore yesterday was a temporary loan...he didn't bother.

The minutes ticked away. Before he was finally called into the courtroom. Despite it all he was still grinning. The judge slumped his way in. Exhausted...he was not in the mood to deal with Mizu today. **"Heya Judgey~ You look like crap this morning. Let's get this over with shall we?"** Smug, oh so smug.

 _'Why am I here?'_ Mako too rests her head on her palm. She should be home, sleeping, or eating breakfast. But no, the prosecutor and judge, heck even her father made her come. Said that she was ' _an important witness.'_ It was bull and she knew it. But she still had to come. Had no choice in the matter.

The man of the law. **"Watch it Mizu, you are on thin ice with me. I won't hesitate to submit the guilty verdict."** That simply made the teen grin all the more. **"But sir this is a court of law, you have to follow the rules~"** His eye was twitching...badly. But then smile.

 **"Very well then let us look at the evidence...but first, you need your attorney present."** That kinda irked the smurf. Because his lawyer who was early yesterday is late today. Suddenly the doors slammed open. A middle aged man sprinted through. **"My apologize for being tardy!"** He trips...falling face first.

The suitcase he held flew open, papers going everywhere. **"Wahhh sorry!"** In a rush he picked them up. Before scurrying to the defendants area. **"Oh so you're Mizu, I'm your attorney."** He was stunned. 'What happened to my lawyer from yesterday?' It was then he learned the truth.

That due to his lack of cash, the state appoints him an attorney. And of which it doesn't mean he's guaranteed to get the same one. The 15 year old smacks the desk. _'Fuck...if i had known that I wouldn't have done the gavel thing yesterday! Hell i wouldn't have been a smartass either.'_ It was official, he was screwed.

The trial didn't last long at all. Especially with the evidence presented. The camera revealing how he made his way over. Switching the gavel with its look alike toy and even how he threw it(after wiping fingerprints) on the Prosecutor from the previous day.

And with Mizu's lawyer being of no help, it was obvious to everyone that the badass punk was going to get guilty sentence. The judge gave him a raised eyebrow, because for once Mizu had decided to keep the attitude and snide comments to himself.

 **"Mizu** **Tsuisutodāku, it is clear to all that you are to be given a guilty sentence."** He paused a moment, speaking with the chief of police. **" However because you are a minor and the crime was of a minor charge(though still insulting.)"**

He releases a deep sigh. **"I'm going to allow you to choose 1 out of 2 choices."** Everyone was at the edge of their seats. Awaiting the options. **"You can spend the next 4 years working in the sewers, picking up trash, ridding the gutters and man holes of gunk and scum."**

 _'Oh hell no!'_ **"Or...you can work as a bodyguard of Makoto** Seishin"Both people involved raised their voices in the court. **"WHAT?!" Mizu points at the strange girl.**

 **"What makes you think I wanna babysit and protect a little brat! Why is she in the courtroom anyways?"** Her eyes glow in anger. **"Why would I want some stupid, obnoxious loser to be my protector."**

The gavel slams, shutting them up. **"The choice is yours Mizu. I'd suggest choosing the less evil of the two."** Now usually most people would think thats great advice. Only problem for the smurf is...he doesn't know which of the two is worse. _'Fuck...'_

to be continued

 **Author Notes: What a way to end a chappy. No matter what Mizu is going to suffer and i think chapter 3 will probably be the last one before we actually get into the anime/manga. Thanks everyone for reading so far~ Tchao for now ^_^**

 _Sen: SEND US REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Fairytale

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: We are back in action, we tend to take awhile. Our greatest apologies. but we're slow and we have a lot of stuff to do ^_^; But let's get on with this shall we? We don't own Inuyasha.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He snores oh so peacefully. So calmly, you'd never have suspected that he was a raging delinquent with an attitude. At least not until the sun rose. He woke up groggily as the brightness pierced his eyes open. At first things were ok. He was waking up, and getting ready to stretch.

Only to realize that he couldn't move his arms, or anything else for that matter. He then saw a precious little blue bird sit snuggly on his shoulder. His eyes truly snap open...revealing that he is outside the house. Stuck to the walls of said building. **"That fucking bitch..."** He struggles and wiggles. But it leads to nothing.

 **"Hey morning."** He looks down, where his owner stands with a basket of laundry. **"Get me down you crazy piece of shit."** He would kill her, he would get his vengeance. No matter the cost. She looked at him, fearlessly. **"I'll get you down but you need to stop with the attitude and the insults, I have breakfast ready."** He grits his teeth.

Forcing out a yes just so he could be released from his cocoon of glue, tape and rope. He grumbles plotting her demise when he sees the buffet of fabulously looking dishes. He looked at the food in concern. She looks up from her dish, her head tilted. **"Don't worry...there's no poison in it."** _'This time at least.'_

He looked even more worried. But his stomach made the final call and he took a bite. His mouth trembled and his eyes turned hard. She raised an eyebrow at the angry expression. **"I guess it wasn't to your tastes?"** He frowns. He mutters under his breath, she was only able to make out a handful of words.

 **"Pardon?"** His eye twitches. **"How is it that you're better then me?"** He was annoyed. Despite her horrible attitude, the kid could cook. Which pissed him off. He wasn't a 5 star chef, and it may've not looked the most appetizing but...it was edible. **"I want a shower."** You could see the satisfaction in her eyes. **"You may."**

Oh how he wanted to ring her neck. 'How dare she act all high and mighty. I saved her life from fucking thugs for gods sake. I should've never gone and chosen to come here.' If he could turn back time, he would've let her get raped by the thugs, then beat them up.

 _Flashback_

His fate was in his own hands. And he hated it. He had no idea which was worst. Being a slave to a kid, or working in the sewers. He knew that no matter what he'd be miserable. 'A kid or trekking through sludge, a servant or a plumber, fuck.' He eventually made his choice.

 **"I'll take working for the brat."** He was unaware of Makoto's deadly glare and anticipated grin. She swore to herself the moment that gavel came smacking down. That she'd make him suffer, he insulted her one too many times and she took things personally hard. The drive home was quiet enough.

Things got rough when they arrived at her house. She pulled him over. _'Damn this kids strong.'_ In a deadpanned voice he asked her where they were going. **"Your room."** He raised an eyebrow. Then scowling at his new place to sleep.

She smiles. So sweet and innocent like. **"I'm the master, your the dog. Masters sleep in master bedrooms, while Dogs sleep in doggy houses."** He growled at her. **"You're asking for it you little bitch of a brat."** She tilts her head.

You could see just how entertained she was. **"You do what I say and I say you sleep here. Either that or you can sleep on the floor of the living room."** He knew from then on, that he had made a huge mistake.

 _Present time_

He stole the shower. Lucky for him there was still shampoo and soap his father had lying around. Meanwhile Makoto simply turned on the t.v, relaxed. In her fuzzy pj's with a mug of juice, she twinkled her toes in glee. A good show was on. Her folks were out doing some grocery shopping and it was quiet.

Boiling water was pounding his back. Bubbles from the shampoo gliding down into the drain. His scalp felt tingly. In all honesty he could stay in there forever. But the time came when the water was getting cold. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

The steam and moisture was implanted onto the glass mirror. He swiped it, Staring back at horror, unable to stop glaring at his expression. Cold ice broke through the hot bathroom. **"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"** She jumped out of her comfy spot.

He ran down, with orange hair. Makoto was unable to stop staring at him. In such a daze she unprepared prepared, fell due to his tackle. His hands choking her frame. Her face was red, but she was unable to say why. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"**

And boom he gets flung against the wall, banging his head straight through. Mizu saw stars, one minute he was chocking the kid. Next thing was yelling. Slowly he stood up. **"Out of my way asshole, she needs to die."** He stalked forward. Tension and hatred crackling through.

She was still looking at the orange tophead. **"You're Orange?"** His eye twitches. **"MY HAIR IS ORANGE! Don't play dumb you whore! You did this..."** The father was enraged covered his daughter's eyes. **"Put on some damn clothes boy! Before I send you to the fucking morgue!"** Blink blink he looked down.

Who in turn shrugged. **"Who cares, step aside so I can kill her, she dyed my hair. And for that...she will not be saved, no mercy, AT ALL!"** She frowned, even as she was thrown behind her father's back. **" I didn't dye your hair."**

Mizu's fists clenched and unclenched in anticipation. **"Oh? If not you, then who?"** He was calm, he was calculative, oh forget it he tackled her laughing father. She was released, going into her sanctuary that is her room. A bunch of screaming and slams are heard downstairs.

But she cares not, turning on the tv, with her bowl of snacks, she plays ignorant to the blood shed down below. Only one thought remained as she watched the latest comedy on t.v _'Mizu better put some clothes on, otherwise there's going to be problems.'_

Her door was busted down. Her father crawling. **"Dear daughter, please run, for your safety."** Carrot top stomped his way in, Makoto's eyes widening. Before pulling out her best friend. **"Creepy Pervert Alert!"** He's tazed... **"Down and out..."** She kicks them out of her room, locking the door. **"Now where was I?"**

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew that's done. So Makoto and I are scarred for life. Worst part is i never realized it, until Sen mentioned it. He then told me to keep it this way for the humor of it all. So yeah...With that favs/follows/reviews would be good folks tchao for now.**

 _Sen: Poor silly, pure naive Mako..._


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal Fairytale

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: Time to continue our story of chaos. We do not own Inuyasha.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The time had come, no longer was there any fooling around. Makoto and a finally dressed Mizu(with his hair once more the ice blue he knew and loved) were sat down in the kitchen. Across from the pair her father. Although neither could truly take the man seriously.

True he was an officer, heck the chief of the police station, famous in the region for arresting baddies left and right. Making sure justice is served. Though his last few displays has degraded any respect. Especially since he has a good several lumps on his head. A nice set of triple decker scoops.

And we have a pretty good idea where those came from. With his best no nonsense expression he stared his daughter in the eye. **"Darling it has come to this. It's no longer officially safe for you to live here."** She nodded her head, expecting this. Still a little pissed at her old man.

That day...during her attack. She called her father via cellphone, no response, no call back. Only voicemail, then of course her phone died during the fiasco. The only reason the police managed to arrive was because a couple were about to close the blinds of their window and happened to see the chase.

Tears started dripping a bit down his cheeks. **"Come on honey! I know that look and I've told you I'm sorry! I was really busy that day and couldn't reach the phone."**

Both heard an amused snort. Seeing her slave smirk. He received a glare. Mizu raised his hands in surrender **. "Hey hey, if not for me she'd be a lot worse off."**

Back on schedule Makoto's father turns stern. **"I've decided that it's best that you go and live with your cousin."** She raised her eyebrow. **"Cousin? That's the first I've heard of having one."** It was true, her father wasn't that into talking about family.

He coughs, trying to clear his throat. **"Ahem well, yes you're going to be living with her. I already spoke to your aunt and have the arrangements settled. You need to begin packing your things, for you and Mizu are going to be staying with them."**

Mizu get's into the conversation. **"Whoa whoa, how do I fit into this? I don't think I can handle shorty over there. She's a big enough pain in the ass to deal with, but her other family members? How bout hell no."** A wicked grin placed onto the father's face. **"Don't gotta choice punk."**

 _Elsewhere..._

 **"Kagome time to get up for breakfast!"** A bright sun shiny day in Tokyo, as 14 year old Kagome Higuarashi gets ready for school. Quickly she descends down the stairs. **"Morning Sota, Grandpa."** A few bites in before an important announcement is made.

Her mother smiles. **"Everyone I have big news. Kagome, Sota, your cousin and her friend are going to be staying with us for awhile. Actually I was going to go meet them at the train station, but I still need to get a few things from the store."**

Thus the mother asked that her daughter meet them, and escort them home. She sighs as she walks, the crowds of people pushing their way through. _'I wonder what my cousin is like. I mean I didn't even know that I had relatives outside of Tokyo.'_

The names were odd to her, Makoto and Mizu. Many imaginations came to her mind as to who they were. She was forced to come back out of her thoughts when she heard arguing.

 **"I can't believe you did that...You almost got us kicked off the train!"** The man beside the complaining girl threw a raspberry. **"Oh pulease, they couldn't do a damn thing. Especially since our next stop was here anyways. "**

Kagome couldn't help but blink at the two. **"Ugh where the hell are we midget!? And get me some damn food."** She glares at her companion. **"If we had just stayed at the train station we wouldn't be lost now would we?"**

Mizu growled, their glares sending off sparks. **"Um I can show you to a place..."** Both turn to Kagome. **"There's a fast food joint not too far from here, it has good food that's cheap."** Mizu grins sliding to her side.

 **"Do you mind showing us Miss? We'd love to have you showing us the way."** Makoto rolled her eyes. Barely able to hear his comments about her being a selfish brat. From there she stomps on his foot. He held in his yelp of pain, glaring daggers while she beams at the 14 year old. **"If you'd please?"**

 _Time Skip..._

The trio sit down, their meals laid nicely across the table. Kagome couldn't help but stare at Makoto. She stares back. **"Is there something wrong?"** The raven haired girl shakes her head. **"Uh no. It's just...you seem quite mature for your age."** Mizu laughs, sipping his soda.

 **"No offense hot stuff, but the kid is anything but mature."** Angry tick marks appear all over the short girl. **"I'm seventeen years old. So cut the crap."** Blink blink. Mizu laughs again, thinking its a joke. Makoto sighs, giving Kagome her license. **"Whoa..."**

From that day on Mizu never looked at his _'master'_ the same way, not that he'd ever admit it aloud. **"Ok so how'd a midget like you get a license? You pay you're pops to make it for you?"** He takes it. **"There's no way this is real."**

He glances at it in disbelief. **"110 pounds? You don't look like 90 even drenched."** As his spurge of insults came. So did her calm expression. Almost bored expression. **"And green jade eyes? More like sewage."**

He sneered at the girl. **"Your hair ain't blonde either, looks like an art project gone wrong."** Kagome sat there, unsure what to do. **"And moron, the point of a fake identity is to have the age to 21 so you get the best privilege, you don't put an age like 17."**

Despite the insults, she chuckles, quickly snatching the license back. **"You'd best sleep with both eyes open from now on. Lest you find yourself 6 ft under...mutt."** He growls hating her guts.

 **"As if, there's no way in hell that cousin of yours would let that happen!"** She smiles innocently, not at all concerned. **"What she doesn't know won't hurt her...you on the other hand...well."** She looks so smug. **"It'll hurt...a Lot."** As they continued their banter.

Kagome looks at the piece of plastic, her eyes widening on the name. **"Wait, you said you're staying at your cousins place?"** Makoto nodded. **"And You're Makoto Seishin?"** Mizu was currently ignored. **"That's me."** The raven haired girl blinked.

 **"I'm Kagome Higurashi...and I think you're my cousin..."** No words were said. Both had stunned expressions as Kagome looked at the two seriously. When Makoto smiles, hugging the girl across the table. **"Cousin it's so good to meet you...now tell me of all the places where I can hide his body~"**

She sweat drops as Mizu makes yet another snarky comment to Makoto. Their meal went cold, forgotten, which only pissed Mizu off all the more. **"I didn't even get to finish my burger dammit!"**

 _To be continued..._

 **Author Notes: So ending it here. Whatcha think folks? We got Kagome and Makoto meeting up and we got cold food, how saddening! What happens next gets a bit crazy but nothing those three can't handle~ See ya next time tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Immortal Fairytale

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: We've returned and ready to get to all the lovely little demons in the ancient era. Also thank you to those who supported this story! We do not own Inuyasha.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"What happened to _'_** ** _She's a big enough pain in the ass to deal with, but her other family members? How bout hell no._ " **It was a glorious morning at the Higurashi household. The sun was shining, the birds were singing...

And more importantly Mizu and Makoto didn't try to kill each other today. Usually they'd be found early in the morning ready to strangle one another. The boy mentioned rolls his eyes. **"Yeah about that, 1 she's hot, 2 she's nice and more importantly...she's not you."** But that could change rather quickly.

As we find them in the dining area for breakfast, in the background was Kagome and Makoto's grandfather rambling about another ancient tale. The 17 year old smiled while tilting her head, her face radiating fake innocence. **"Aww how cute of you."** Sparks flew from their eyes.

Someone clears their voice, alerting the two of her presence. **"Um..hello? Been here the whole time."** Right in between them too. **"Listen well children, here I have the all powerful Shikon No Tama, or Sacred Jewel. With it's power it can-"** Mizu yawns, already bored with the story.

 **"We all know that's just a bunch of crap old man. Demons don't exist."** The newcomers were welcomed like family, and it didn't take long for them to adapt to their new surroundings. The grandfather stood, angry at the street punk.

He points his finger, his tone laced with malice. **"Mark my words boy, you will come to regret those words! Our family for generations have studied the mystic arts for subduing these monsters. To state such things could cause deadly consequences."** Mizu yawns again, obviously not caring.

Makoto and Kagome stare at the little trinkets that resembled the jeweled orb. The blacked haired girl decides to change the subject. **"You did remember that today's my birthday right?"** Buyo fell, she had tried reaching over to play with the fake Shikon No Tama, but she missed, landing right into Makoto's lap.

Their grandfather chuckled, pulling forth his present. **"Well I might have gotten you something."** For a moment Kagome was so happy, her eyes were shining with excitement.

At least until she opened her gift, then her face turned into one with a mixture of disgust, and disappointment. An expression her cousin easily mirrored. **"That is a mummified hand of a water demon-"** He was unable to finish.

His granddaughter brought the hand down to her pet cat. **"Here Buyo...eat."** With a meow the furball took the ancient green fin into its jaw. Taking it away with one fatal chomp. **"Ahhh Noo! That-that was an antique!"** He falls, crying while he watches the fat feline retreat with her prize.

Kagome's mom came into the room then, a smile on her face. **"Alright kids, you should start getting ready for school."** It didn't take them long to get ready, our gang basher stood outside of the house.

Seeing how he was going to the same school as Kagome, he had to wear a uniform just like the rest of the students. But he not one for the rules, so he didn't wear it properly. Several of his buttons on his chest and cuffs, he wore chained necklaces stretching down.

He looks to the sky, bored. **"Buuuyooooo. Oh Buuuuyooooo."** An eyebrow is raised as he finds Kagome's brother Sota walking around the house. **"Hey kid. What's your problem?"** Brown eyes look up. **"I'm looking for Buyo."** Mizu frowns in thought.

 **"What the hell is Buto?"** Both girls come out at this time. Makoto and Kagome wore the identical green, white and red sailor scout uniform, however Makoto oddly enough to her cousins standards wore thin black pants, almost leggings.

The cousins hearing their conversation. **"Buyo's the cat Mizu."** Kagome frowns to her brother. **"Have you looked everywhere? Did you check the shrine?"** The place in question had a huge creepy vibe.

Many times did the elder family member speak of dark magic, curses and demons sprouting from the well that resides in the shrine. **"I- no. I don't wanna go in there alone!"** The three teenagers sigh in unison. **"Kid you've got to get a backbone."** Makoto rolls her eyes.

She thought the stories and myths of old were interesting, however she got tired of hearing them over and over again. She wanted to check out her new school already, but with the cat missing she followed her kin into the little temple.

Mizu held up the rear, having nothing better to do. They opened the sliding door, letting light into the dark creepy area. Kagome went down the stair case. **"Buyo!"** She glances left and right, trying to see.

When she feels something rub against her shin. **"Kyaaaa!"** Sota falls down having an equally high shriek, leading for Mizu and Makoto to jump in fright. **"Fucking Hell don't do that!"** Kagome picks up Buyo who thought to rub her body against her legs.

Sota sits up. **"And you made fun of me!"** A scowl appears on his sisters face as she turns toward him. **"Coming from Mister. _'I don't wanna go in there alone!_ "** The little boy hears something, making him look behind his annoyed sibling. His mouth starts gaping in shock.

The well doors they had a glow into them. Before he was even able to shout her name, the doors opened! White hands extended grabbing the girl, trying to pull her in. **"Ahh!"** Buyo was released from her masters hold.

Makoto yelled the girls name as she reached for her. Barely able to grab her legs. **"Ahh! Kami, I could use a little help here!"** She felt as she was being lifted along with her cousin. She yelped as her own legs were grabbed.

Mizu gritted his teeth as he struggled. **"Shit!"** His feet dragged to the wood covering around the well. Makoto could feel it, she was losing her grip. **"C-can't hold on much longer."** With a final pull all three were jerked in.

Their screams cut off by the wooden doors, that shut the moment they fell all the way in. Sota sat there stunned, paralyzed, unable to move. Then he screamed, shouting for his grandfather and mother. His sister and friends were just kidnapped by some monster!

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well that worked out well...more or less. Thank you guys again for your patience as it really has been a while since we've updated.**

 _Sen: We're back!_

 **Mako: Is that seriously...all you have to say?**

 _Sen: Read review and love us!_

Mizu: And gimme all your lunch money! I'm talking to you all! *points to the audience*

 ** _Makoto: *Tazes Mizu* Ignore him, seriously though, Mako and Sen do appreciate your support. And is always very happy to know people like their stories_**


	6. Chapter 6

Immortal Fairytale

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Back and ready to go. So sorry we took so long to get this chapter out, things happen and Sen and I(Mako) get busy. But it's ok, we got this chapter for you. We do not own Inuyasha, but we love this series.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was beautiful...as if they were in space.

This certainly didn't look like a well. In fact none of them expected this to happen. To be dragged into a realm of sparkles and blue light by a woman. And to add this woman didn't look human, with all the arms gripping Kagome tightly. **"The jewel...oh how I feel my strength returning."**

The three mortals watched in horror as her boned body began regaining flesh and muscle. **"What the fucking hell!?"** Makoto turns to Mizu, ready to retort to his statement when something stopped her.

She visibly paled when she saw this...ghostly image next to Mizu, it was an odd furred creature with it's eyes closed. Radiating this cold sensation, she blinked and it was gone, as if it was never there.

 **"The jewel, yes yes...you have it. Give it to me!"** The demonic creature wrapped her limbs around Kagome. Her tongue extending to lick her cheek. **"Uhhh! Uh let go of meeeeee!"** Kagome tried to push her away.

Her hand connected to the creatures face and a burst of purple light shone. Screeching in pain the demonic entity disappeared. **"I will have the jewel!"** She had escaped, but not without a price, she had lost a few of her arms.

Slowly the trio descended down into the bottom of the well. That chilly atmosphere lessened, but it was still there. **"What the hell is going on? What was that!?"** Kagome met her cousin and Mizu's gaze. **"We gotta get out of here!"** She stood. Shouting for her brother.

Hoping he was still there. **"Sota! Get Grandpa!"** They heard no response. **"Something tells me your brother split. Not that I blame him."** Makoto walks to the vines extending on the sides of the well. **"Was this here before?"** She clenches them. **"So...there's no roof anymore..."** Little beads of panic setting in.

Makoto ignores the anxiety slowly but surely growing to test the vines, tugging them a bit, testing their durability. **"I could probably climb this...if I do then you guys can follow."** Mizu steps up, arms crossed. **"And run into that crazy monster friend of ours? Nah, let me check it out."**

She sighed but relented. All of them were really freaked out from what just occurred. Taking Makoto's spot, he begins his ascend. Using the little holes formed from the greenery as footholds, grunting as he climbed.

When he reaches the top, Mizu gets a good look at his surroundings, calling out to the girls below. **"Say uh...Kagome? Yeah um I know we haven't lived here long but, was there a...forest behind your house?"** Makoto frowns as she begins her struggle to the top of the well.

 **"No, why?"** Suddenly she found out why. Speechless, her mind temporarily blank from shock. **"Just come up and you'll see why."** The last of the trio climbs, stopping only a moment when an illuminated white butterfly flutters in front of her face.

Before then proceeding to heave herself up and over. **"What the-!?"** Just as Mizu said it was a pure forest, so thick, filled with trees that swayed in the wind. Nothing like the overly crowded city of Tokyo.

Makoto and Kagome were stunned, taking in the beautiful yet confusing sight. **"Ok...what the fuck is this shit!?"** Despite the vulgar language the two girls agreed. They had no idea what was going on.

Unsure of where they were, they decided to walk, shouting out for someone, anyone, but nobody came. Nervous, on guard, they walked into the forest. **"Gasp! The sacred tree!"** Kagome spotting the familiar object rushed towards it, startling her two companions.

 **"Hey-! Kagome wait!"** Swearing under his breath Mizu rushes ahead, leaving the short somewhat slower Makoto behind. **"Ugh! Slow down you two..."** She was breathing heavily by the time she caught up to her cousin and slave? Minion? Jerk of a bodyguard?

Any of those titles were efficient to the teen, but that wasn't her priority. She caught up though, however in her moment of resting she failed to see a boy found pinned to a tree.

When she finally did, she was just as dumbfounded. **"What the-"** They were all speechless. Dressed in red clothing, long white hair flowing in the wind. His eyes were closed, an arrow pierced into his chest. Keeping his body stuck to the tree trunk.

Kagome started walking, light steps crumpling the grass underneath. She, as if in a trance goes to touch the ears, gently rubbing the little pointed doggy ears. **"..."** No one really said anything. **"Phew...got that out of my system."** Makoto and Mizu look at one another, before staring at Kagome.

 **"That's all you thought when looking at what seems to be a dead person? ' _I wanna touch his ears_!"** The short teen shakes her head, before being bumped. **"Move! It's my turn!"** Mizu never got his chance.

As three arrows raced by, nearly impaling the fifteen year old girl. **"EEK!"** Suddenly the trio were surrounded by aged men with torches and spears. **"Halt right there!"** Something didn't seem right about them. Out came an elder lady, a quiver of arrows latched onto her back. **"What the fuck lady!"**

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: So another long break, another short chappy. It worked well at least, ok guys, we're ending this here, if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review.**

 **Tune in next time as we bring in Kaede, the feudal era, and things that will be starting to get a little crazy and different from the main series. Tchao for now everyone.**


End file.
